State of Grace
by Dead-bY-n0w
Summary: a collection of kaihil flashfiction in a happier post-messy time.
1. Joint Custody

**1**

* * *

"You want what?"

Tyson Granger watched Kai Hiwatari stare across the room at him in disbelief, not quite believing what he had just heard. He knew this late at night was not an appropriate time to come over and discuss the content of the matter that has been bothering him for a while now but he'd already been into Hillary's apartment and broken her and Kai's rather heated make out session by the time that realization had occurred to him.

"Joint custody!" He threw his arms in the air rather frantically, and Kai raised a questioning brow. "I want you to sign this contract-" he waved a paper and a pen in his left hand, before pushing it into Kai's chest, "-admitting to a mutual agreement that acknowledges that Hillary Tachibana, aside from being your girlfriend, is my best friend too. And I have an equal right to spend time with her as you."

"You're hearing this, right?" The ex-Captain turned towards Hillary, who was fixing her hair and patting down the creases off her t-shirt, before waving the page in his hand like Tyson had been. "Your best friend wrote a contract on the back of a WalMart receipt to keep you away from me. I told you he's in love with you."

"Eww! I'm not in love- _eww_!" Tyson, furious at the rather preposterously untrue statement, snatched back the said-receipt-slash-contract from the elder-teen's hand and continued, "This was the only thing I had in my pocket when I realized what I had to do to stop this injustice!"

At this point, Hillary –not wanting to get involved in what she could sense was another argument brewing between the two teens, where neither would back down out of stubbornness, pride or pure habitual competition –stood up from the couch with a, "Okay, I'm outta here." and walked out of the room.

"Every other day." Tyson suggested with arms crossed.

"Get. Out." Was the stoic reply as Kai, too, turned around to walk out the room –only to be blocked by Tyson.

"Three days with me and four with you. I'm being generous."

"Move."

"No."

Both stood firmly in each other's way, looking directly at each other in the eye with both their arms crossed in stubborn disapproval. Kai couldn't believe how childishly ridiculous the navy haired friend of his was being.

"She's a grown ass woman and she wants to spend all her time with me." He said with a tinge of protectiveness, "Respect that, Granger."

"You are a stoic, cold hearted bastard with daddy issues _and_ you're mean to me. You are _not_ healthy for her in this large an amount."

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why don't you take it up with her?" and then turning to the door, he raised his voice, "Hilary! I can't deal with this right now, I'm fucking exhausted."

There was a scoff from the room next door, followed by Hilary's amused, "That's not what you said a few minutes ago on the couch." She peeked in through the open door of her room, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "In fact, I distinctively remember you saying you want to stretch it out for hours and hours-"

"Christmas with you. All other holidays, plus weekends, Tuesdays and Thursdays with me."

"That's _cruel_!" He objected with vigor, too distracted by Kai's words to notice how red Kai was in the face right then, "You just gave me Mondays and Wednesdays! She already spends Christmas with all of us anyways! Two days!" He is scoffing, "They have hot-lines for these types of controlling relationships, you know!"

"Tch." It's eleven freaking PM and Kai should be in bed with Hilary instead he was standing in the middle of his living room having a fucking custody battle with her best friend. Fuck, Hilary just gave him that suggestive wink and disappeared into the bedroom. " _Fine_. What do you want."

"Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays." Tyson happily obliged, "Halloween since you're such a bore and refuse to dress up, and I get it to be honest, your very face is horrifying enough-"

"Tyson." He can hear Hilary drop on the bed with a thud-

"-Every time a new movie comes out, every time a new restaurant opens, every time I want to blow some steam, whenever the circus is in town since that's our thing since tenth grade-"

"Why is a stupid contract necessary, no one stopped her from going to all of this." Kai pointed out, noting how ridiculous the entire situation was but having no choice but to watch as Tyson clicked his pen open, and began to write down the conditions that he had just voiced.

"All she does is stay scooped up in this stupid box with her tongue down your throat. She needs to be dragged out."

"It's a freaking nice box." Kai retorted, defensive about the new apartment that took Hilary and him ages to find and involved more blackmailing than he cared to admit. With a smirk he added, "It's a nice tongue."

"Ok. Ew." Tyson pressed the pen harder against the Wall Mart receipt as he jotted down the next condition, "Stop...talking...about...Hilary's...body...parts-"

Kai rolled his eyes, as Tyson pointed towards the end of the receipt where he'd written in small illegible writing and went, "Sign here." and shoved the pen and paper at Kai, who examined it, looking for any signs of trickery but it was simple and as genuine as Tyson's intention.

He sighed, clicking his pen, once again noting the absolute ridiculousness of this situation, and mumbled, "All I get are Tuesdays, Thursdays and the weekend. Why am I signing this shit."

"Come off it, Kai. You _live_ with her." now it was Tyson's turn to roll his eyes, "So dramatic. You can also have her when you lose a battle to me and need to trash talk. It's there, see-"

Kai grunted in disapproval, turned around and caught a glimpse of Hillary taking off the first layer of her cloth from the door slightly ajar, and hurriedly scribbled his sign with a shake of his head and handed the paper back to Tyson. Custody of Hilary Tachibana. Of all the-

"Leave. Now." Kai didn't look back to see if his order was obeyed, locked the door to their bedroom and proceeded to continue what Hilary and him had started before they'd been so ruthlessly inter-

"Kai, you forgot to give my pen back."

He cursed.

* * *

 **author's note**

how am I starting a brand new anthology series when I literally have finished NONE of them EVER? I don't know just deal with me y'all have no other choice.

Guys. I'll be updating every week (hopefully) different stories. I have a lot written just waiting to be posted. And one surprise for anyone who's been following my fics since the beginning.

Fuck I really need to compile all this shit bro.

Y'all send your love to kaihil lover she's going through a tough time.

~dbn

PS: I posted **Hot and Cold's** recent chapter last Friday. Do check it out. Will post the next chapter next week hopefully, after minor editing.


	2. Drunk In Love

**2**

* * *

"Stop doing this to me."

Hillary groaned. She had a headache forming already, and fuck her if she doesn't bump Tyson's empty little head for leaving her in this situation. Or Max's. She was in a _bar_ –they hadn't told her when they dragged her out that their idea of "sourpuss needs socializing" was a freaking _bar_ -

And now they'd left her with the said sourpuss, who's first words out when she'd followed him to one of the seats (she wasn't going to navigate this sleazy bar on her own, oh no) were abrupt "Hit me" to the bartender.

And now-

"Don't."

-she was stuck, in her stupid little shorts and her barely-modest jacket, next to a very drunk Kai Hiwatari, who's head looked just about ready to fall were it not for his right hand propping it up. He was looking at her when he muttered his next words in a rather slow drawl.

"Don't do this to me."

Her fingers rubbed in circles at the spot where she was feeling her headache form, and wasn't sure what she was thinking when she asked, "Do what, Kai?"

He pointed with his other hand, shaking a liquor-filled glass so that some of it dripped onto his blue jeans, right at her face, " _This_. Stop doing this to me."

She narrowed her eyes, "Could you please be a _little_ more specific?"

And he drank down an entire glass –what was it, his seventh one? Eighth? – in one gulp before slamming it down on the wooden bar loudly, "Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about!"

Hillary only rolled her eyes at his childish antics. It would usually worry her, but this newfound habit of his, getting drunk every few nights because he was _pissed_ (depressed) at having lost to Tyson in yet another tournament not so long ago was simply getting old. It's been three weeks already, he should just -

"Annoying woman." He mumbled, "Throwing me her smoldering looks in her provocative little dress and she has the _audacity_ to act like she's doing nothing-"

"You're thinking out loud, Kai." She felt her eyebrow twitch, "And implying that I'm seducing you."

He grabbed another shot and took a huge gulp, "Don't do it then, you crazy woman!"

Hillary only managed to stop herself from yelling out her protest. Alcohol sure made the boy in front of her … _verbal._ "I'm not trying to seduce you! You're delusional!" She snatched the glass of the _vile_ liquid from him, "Enough with the drinks, now! I'm not going to be nursing your hangover again!"

"You always say that." He smirked, reaching out for the glass that she had pulled behind herself, "But there you are in the morning, with your disgusting home remedies and a bottle of Aspirin-"

 _And her soft musical voice_ -

She punched him in the shoulders, "I'm _there_ because you're practically _whimpering_ with your need to be coddled, like the little baby that you are-"

"I'm not a baby." The Hiwatari heir pursed his lips, then smirked. "And you just admitted you feel the need to coddle me."

"Shut it." She snapped back, but she was blushing. "You _do_ need to be coddled and constantly looked after. For fucks sake, you're twenty years old –going around crying over losing a stupid little game of stupid spinning tops-"

He growled in protest but she still rambled on. Where was the fucking bartender when you needed him?

"-do you know what all of this could do to your liver? You could die of dehydration! Do you want to _die,_ Kai? Do you want me to carry your dead body from the morgue to be buried one day? _Hey_ -" She turned to the bartender who, in response to a gesture by the teen sitting next to her, had started pouring him another glass. "Stop it! This mister is _not_ having any more of-"

And he was kissing her like he had kissed no one before; desperately, vigorously. The sour taste of the liquor on his breath was electric on her taste buds –or maybe it was just simply _him._ She wasn't sure.

"Shut up, Hillary." She's breathless when he's pulled back, but only enough so that he's maneuvered himself to stand in front of her, grab her shoulders and pulled her into another heated kiss.

"Fuck this." He mumbles against her, his heart beat racing, "Why do you do this to me? Stupid, crazy-"

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her, one roughly pulling her into his chest and the other entangling themselves in her hair and he feels her responding; feels the glass she stole from him slip and shatter onto the floor in a crash, feels her legs wrap around his waist, feels her struggle to catch her breath against his mouth-

"You're drunk, idiot." She says in between the kisses. "You're talking shit."

The only response she gets is Kai's grip on her tighten, the mumbling has not not stopped but it's incoherent. This was not how she planned on spending her night but you know what they say about life and...

...lemons.


End file.
